eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Nasa Aliens/Nasa Shuttles
The NASA Shuttles (NASAシャトルズ Nasa Shatoruzu?) are a team based in Houston, Texas.93 The team was known as the NASA Aliens (NASAエイリアンズ Nasa Eirianzu?) before they changed their name after their lose to the Devil Bats in a match they have bet with Hiruma that if the NASA Aliens could not win with a lead of ten points or more, they would not return to United States. Then its coach, Leonardo Apollo, changed the team name to return to their home country Overview This is the American team that Deimon plays when they represent Japan. The best player on the team, Panther, only picks up balls and is not allowed to play because of his previous mistake in a game and not following through with the coach's instructions, although it was later found out that this was merely a rationalization. The Aliens first play a practice game against Zokugaku University's Frilled Lizards and slaughter them with a score of 73-0. There was a bet before the game with Deimon and the terms were that if a team didn't win by more than 10 points, then that team would stay in the opposite country (Japan for NASA, US for Deimon). Deimon lost by one point (32-33), but only because they lacked a kicker and Sena was too exhausted to try the Devil Bat Dive at the end. Neither team succeeded in one-upping each other by 10 points. So Deimon went to America, while NASA stayed. In actuality, this was all according to Hiruma's plans since he wanted the Devil Bats to gain more experience against a veteran team and get some training in the United States. The more muscular members of the NASA Aliens have a habit of getting into a group pose and flexing their muscles, in which they believe show off their physiques to all female spectators, thereby getting them dates and such. So far, it hasn't worked. Coach Leonard Apollo * Voiced by: Kenyu Horiuchi (レオナルド・アポロ) Apollo is the coach of the Nasa Aliens team and has an extreme prejudice against those who have innate talents, rather than using skills earned by training. This is the main reason why he does not allow Panther to play during games and had him picking up balls. He's also racist against African Americans, and he dislikes the Japanese as well, thinking that they are weak and submissive as compared to the Americans. Due to this attitude, he cancels the game against the Devil Bats. In response to this, Hiruma creates an insulting web video. He sends it over the Internet, which directly calls Apollo a chicken for refusing to face Deimon and humiliates the Nasa coach worldwide. Outraged, Apollo reschedules their match, stating that if the Aliens do not crush the Devil Bats by at least 10 points, then the Americans would not return to the United States. In truth, the coach's real motivation for excluding Panther is jealousy. In his days as an NFL player, Apollo, despite his considerable efforts (such as training three times more than anyone), was never more than a benchwarmer. When it looked like he would finally play, the bigwigs of his team hired Morgan, an extremely talented sprinter and an African American, much like Panther. Apollo was cut from the team, and the flashback he had during the Deimon game showed him asking for one more chance to play, then being denied. Bitter about it all, Apollo went on to find his ideal high school team (Nasa Aliens) that relied solely in perfectly executed and superior strategies without leaning on the performance of talented aces. As coach, he also made up the rule that any team member who made a mistake on the field would immediately be substituted. When Apollo's strategies during the Deimon game crumbled in front of Hiruma's tricks and Eyeshield's speed, Apollo reluctantly allowed Panther to play, after the whole team begged him to. Panther himself said that he would quit the team if he failed to stop Eyeshield 21 and win the game if he were to be given "one more chance". This caused a flashback for Apollo. While Panther was playing on defense, Watt and Homer revealed that for a long time, despite how badly Panther was treated, Panther had always admired Apollo, because he was a hard-working man (Panther, like Apollo had, trained three times as hard as a ballboy and secretly with the rest of the team). There was another flashback of Panther when he was little, in which he declared that he had to be on Apollo's team no matter what. Despite the failure to win by ten points, the coach commented with his back turned during the hand-shaking that it was a good game. When the Alien's change their name to the NASA Shuttles and board a bus to leave Japan, Apollo reminded Panther of the deal, which Panther didn't exactly accomplish on his end ("Never call yourself a NASA Alien again"). However, Apollo told him that there would be a number 20 uniform for the Running Back (Panther) of the new "NASA Shuttles" team (#20 was Apollo's uniform number during his NFL days with the San Antonio Armadillos). This loophole allowed the team to go back to America and let Panther play. One note in the anime, is that Apollo meets up with Morgan during the tournament between the 4 great teams. At this point, Morgan was the coach of the Russian team. Though the Aliens/Shuttles put up a good fight against Morgan's team, the Blizzards, they still lose. Dejected, Apollo considered quitting football altogether, but changes his mind after Hiruma invites him to watch the game with the Devil Bats against the Blizzards. Seeing the Bats work hard to come back from a lopsided first half, (and even cheering for Eyeshield 21), Apollo regains his drive and determination. In the anime, he owns a cat named Hillary. * Position: Coach Players Patrick "Panther" Spencer * Voiced by: Kousuke Kujirai (パトリック・スペンサー) Panther is a good-natured person who has extraordinary running talents, but has been reduced to being a ballboy, due to Apollo's prejudice. He trains everyday by running across rooftops. Panther's dream is to become a pro NFL player and make money so that his grandmother would no longer have to work. He is also one of the few people who is able to eat his grandmother's horrendous oatmeal recipe. Initially, he wasn't interested in going to Japan since he really wanted to compete against Shin. Then he saw Eyeshield 21's running ability on Hiruma's web video and wanted to run against him; however, Apollo wouldn't let him play due to a previous mistake he had made in a game. While trying to gain the chance to play, he discovered that Sena is actually Eyeshield 21. Eventually, he and Sena became good friends and promised to play on equal terms the next time they met on the field, (Sena was nearly at his limit by the time Panther had entered the game). Jeremy Watt * Voiced by: Yasuo Saito, Hiroshi Shimogiki (ジェレミー・ワット) Watt is the best Wide Receiver of the Nasa Aliens, and he also serves as team's translator, though he's more of a pseudo-Japan scholar (meaning that he's more of an otaku than a Japan-ophile). As a result, he often gets translations wrong, and has some misconceptions concerning Japanese culture but is shown as well-meaning and would not take offense if corrected. Most of his knowledge and obsession with Japan is pinpointed to an encounter with Shun Kakei when he played for Phoenix Junior High (prior to his return to Kyoushin). He is able to calculate the landing point for Homer's Shuttle Pass with pinpoint accuracy like Mission Control. Homer Fitzgerald * Voiced by: Kouji Ochiai (ホーマー・フィッツジェラルド) Homer is the quarterback of the Nasa Aliens and his specialty is being able to heave a football from over half the length of the field. Along with Watt, he's one of Panther's closest friends, and helped him endure Apollo's racial attitude against African Americans. Gonzales (Big Brother) * Voiced by: Kanenari Kiminobu (ニーサン・ゴンザレス Nīsan Gonzalez) The largest member on the Nasa Aliens, (even bigger than Kurita), he plays center on the line. His massive size and crushing power will reduce any lesser player to pulp. However, his slow speed makes it easy for faster opponents to dodge. His catch-phrase is "Big Useful!" Before going to Japan, he wanted to get a kanji tattoo which meant 'big and useful guy.' He asked Watt about the kanji for 'big' and 'useful.' However, (due to a mis-translation by Watt), when putting those two kanji together, the end result was POOP! In the end, his tattoo means Big Poop Guy. Gonzales (Little Brother) * Voiced by: Akio Seki (オットー・ゴンザレス Otto Gonzalez) Though lacking in size and overall strength of his sibling, the younger Gonzales makes up for it in speed and tenacity. He's about the same size as Komusubi. He admires his brother and wanted to be known as the Small Helpful Guy. In a way, he is to his big brother like Komusubi is to Kurita. His catch-phrase is, "Don't look down on me!" Unfortunately, he went to Watt for a kanji tattoo as well and the kanji for 'small' and 'helpful' translates as PEE, and that gives him the title of Little Pee Guy. He is also easily fooled by handoff fakes. Category:Teams